rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Fern's Stats
Adamant Fern -- "Fern" for short -- is the Twilight Caste of the party, a quiet inscrutable woman with a strange philosophy and enormous plans. Identity Caste: Twilight Concept: Inscrutable philosopher Anima: When Fern goes totemic, her anima is a bonfire of Essence all sun-golden and luminous rose. Streams of vibrant indigo glyphs in elegant Old Realm calligraphy write themselves on the air, weaving into a 3D mandala of extraordinary delicacy, its shapes reminiscent of fern-fronds and crystal sunbursts. The words spell out manifestoes of her philosophy... to anyone who can read dialects of Old Realm familiar at Meru and the Jet Court. All is highlighted in faint hints and shades of every color ever seen in a sunset. Fern's Experience Fern's Five Characters Attributes Increases: * Perception + 1 from Bundi's Vision * Perception + 1 from Perceptive Coronet * Perception + 2 (occult tasks) from Perceptive Coronet * Wits + 1 from Stone of Quick Thought Abilities * Dawn ** Archery 0 ** Martial Arts 0 ** Melee 0 ** Thrown 3 ** War 0 * Zenith ** Integrity 5 ** Performance 1 ** Presence 0 ** Resistance 2 ** Survival 0 * Twilight ** Craft (Elemental) 5 ** Investigation 5 ** Lore 5 ** Medicine 5 (+4) ** Occult 5 * Night ** Athletics 0 ** Awareness 4 ** Dodge 2 ** Larceny 0 ** Stealth 0 * Eclipse ** Bureaucracy 0 ** Linguistics 5 ** Ride 0 ** Sail 2 ** Socialize 0 Specialties: * Lore (The Wyld) 3 * Occult (Primordials) 3 * Occult (Sorcery) 3 * Performance (Public Speaking) 2 * Lore (Magitech) 3 Increases: * Medicine + 4 from Satchel of Resplendent Healing Languages: Old Realm (native), Skytongue, Seatongue, (fragmentary Flametongue), Riverspeak, High Realm, Low Realm Advantages Motivation: Make Creation infinite, an equal to the Wyld. (She has a detailed plan for doing this.) Intimacies: * "The still point of the turning world" * Her followers, worshippers, and disciples * Daughter of the Amber Melody * Her Circle * "Don't kill innocents" * "Keep your word" Virtues: * Compassion ••• * Conviction ••• * Temperance ••• * Valor • Virtue Flaw: Ascetic Drive * Duration: One day * Limit Break Condition: She's confronted with her own inadequacies or human weakness. * Limit Break: Fern has had enough of the world's clatter -- she needs quiet! She retreats immediately from all her affairs and allies, no matter their importance. She'll show some kind of penitence (a shaved head, sackcloth clothing); she may even divest herself of her possessions, including artifacts and manses. If disturbed, she only communicates her desire to be left alone, and may even become violent if the disturbance persists. She can still defend herself and attack anyone who threatens her. ** Partial Control: No need to retreat entirely or destroy her possessions, but she rejects all "luxuries"... including a roof over her head, clothes more comfortable than armor and sackcloth, et cetera. She won't discuss anything trivial or try to make herself more comfortable. Willpower: 10 Health: -0x/-1x3/-2x4/-4x1/Incap. Essence: Permanent Essence: 5 (6 for purposes of sorcery; see the Hand of Rainbows, below) * Personal 25 ** Formula: 15 (Essence) + 10 (Willpower) * Peripheral 33 available of 72 ** Formula: 35 (Essence) + 10 (Willpower) + 10 (Virtues) - 39 (Committed) + 17 (Bonus) * Sorcery-Only Peripheral 40 ** Formula: 30 (Hand of Rainbows) + 10 (Aetla) * Immanent Solar Glory Peripheral: 30 Committed: * 10 to Hand of Rainbows * 10 to Aetla * 6 to Metasorcerous Phylactery * 5 to Spear-Thrower of Exalted Prowess * 5 to Perceptive Coronet * 4 to 4 Spellstones Bonus: * 30 from Hand of Rainbows (Sorcery only) * 10 from Aetla (Sorcery only) * 10 from 5-dot hearthstone (Key of the Mother) in arm's skin-mount amulet * 6 from 3-dot hearthstone (Neverdrown Opal) in hand's skin-mount amulet * 1 from Band of Faith Charms and Combos * Craft ** Craftsman Needs No Tools ** Shattering Grasp ** Object-Strengthening Touch ** The Art of Permanence * Dodge ** Shadow Over Water ** Seven Shadow Evasion * Integrity **Righteous Lion Defense **Phoenix Renewal Tactic * Linguistics ** Whirling Brush Method ** Discerning Savant's Eye ** Sagacious Reading of Intent ** Letter-within-a-Letter Technique * Lore ** First Lore Excellency ** Second Lore Excellency ** Essence-Lending Method ** Will-Bolstering Method ** Chaos-Repelling Pattern ** Order-Affirming Bitchslap (er, Blow) ** Wyld-Shaping Technique ** Wyld Cauldron Technology ** Immanent Solar Glory x3 * Resistance ** Ox-Body Technique (1 -1, 2 -2) * Occult ** Terrestrial Circle Sorcery ** Celestial Circle Sorcery ** Circle Sorcery * Terrestrial Circle Sorcery ** [Literally everything in the Black and White Treatise: ** Emerald Countermagic ** Demon of the First Circle ** Flying Guillotine ** Incantation of Effective Restoration ** Caress of Healing Fingers ** Ritual of Elemental Empowerment ** Viridian Mantle of Underwater Journeys ** Spoke the Wooden Face ** Flight of the Brilliant Raptor ** Paralyzing Contradiction * Celestial Circle Sorcery ** Sapphire Countermagic ** Demon of the Second Circle ** Glorious Solar Escritoire ** Raise the Puissant Sanctum ** Floating World Incantation * Thaumaturgical Rituals ** Stabilize Moonsilver As always, Fern's Spells deviate cosmetically from the descriptions in the core book. Light on Thrashing Waters Method * Wyld-Shaping Technique (simple, 20m 1wp) * Second Lore Excellency (reflexive, 2m/success) Total Cost: 23+m, 2wp When Fern activates this combo, the glyphs in her anima change. No longer do they describe her philosophy; instead, they are disjointed sentences, familiar but somehow unknowable, as if they are excerpts from a book that you've read but cannot remember where or when, or even what it was about. In fact, all sentient beings can read them; each perceives the glyphs in his native language. They are, in fact, from a book -- a book written by Cytherea herself, describing the origin of the Primordials and what they did to make Creation. The excerpts give no clue as to their origin or subject, remaining tantalizingly out of reach of the intellect. Fern does not know the book exists, and is just as puzzled as anyone else regarding the glyphs, what they mean, and what they're doing in her anima. If she were to find out what they are, she'd scour Creation and many other worlds in search of their origin. Mechanically, the Combo is simple but powerful: by paying extra motes into the Excellency, she can buy the successes that determine how much she can create with Wyld-Shaping Technique. Combat Base initiative: 8 Soak: 16B/12L/11A (Gossamer chain swathing, 14B/11L) Hardness: 0B/0L/0A Dodge DV: 8 Parry DV: 3 Dodge MDV: 9 Parry MDV: 3 Health: -0/-1/-1/-1/-2/-2/-2/-2/-4/Incap. Attacks Spear-Thrower of Exalted Prowess (ordinary javelin): Spd 4, Acc 9, Dmg 11L, Range 100, Rate 2 Spear-Thrower of Exalted Prowess (Essence javelin): Spd 4, Acc 11, Dmg 10L piercing, Range 150, Rate 2, 1m/javelin Spear-Thrower of Exalted Prowess (Holy Essence javelin) : Spd 4, Acc 11, Dmg 10L Holy piercing, Range 150, Rate 2, 4m/javelin Flying Guillotine: Spd 5, Acc 14, Dmg 18L levels, Range ???, Rate 1 Punch with Floating World Incantation: Spd 5, Acc 14, Dmg 5B, Def 4'?', Rate 5 Punch: Spd 5, Acc 5, Dmg 2L, Def 4, Rate 4 Kick: Spd 5, Acc 4, Dmg 5L, Def 2, Rate 3 Clinch: Spd 6, Acc 4, Dmg 2L, Def N/A, Rate 2 Expanded Backgrounds Resources ••••• Wyld-Shaping Technique is an incredible source of wealth, when one knows how to use it. Treasures shaped from Wyldstuff and used, sold, and traded form the basis of Fern's considerable wealth. The Hands keep some of it; the rest is aboard the Coatl or at Mother's Sanctum. Cult ••• Fern is worshiped as protector and teacher by the Thousand Hands Convoy, a society of sailing nomads who control a floating island she built for them. Fern has some worship from the Chiropterans at the Ziggurat of the Sun, having created Wyld-repelling plants for them. Artifacts and Manses Flaws and Mutations Known Anathema •••• Tales of Fern herself, of her followers and worshipers, and of her and her party's exploits have spread far and wide. So far the only reason she and they aren't serious targets of the Wyld Hunt is the sheer speed with which the party moves. Callous •• This was no willing decision on Fern's part. She is missing one dot of Virtue because a Faerie ate it. Amnesia • Thanks again to the nibbling of the Raksha, Fern remembers next to nothing of her life before the courts of the Fae. Only four things remain to her: a few fragments of Flametongue, her first sight of the Imperial Mountain, a dreamy impression of the Lap in spring, and her father's hands -- not his face, only his hands, but in perfect detail. She only very recently came up with her true name, at I AM's prompting and a weird coincidence from Amber. Unusual Appearance ••• Her exposure to Wyld energies concentrated all the color in Fern's nature into her eyes: her skin is abnormally pale and her hair snow-white. Also, three of her limbs made of orichalcum and her eyes melded to a red amber blindfold. There is nowhere on Creation that she wouldn't look a stranger. Moral Weakness •• Despite her usually-impeccable emotional control, Fern is a kid in a candy store when confronted with occult wonders to study or repair. (Her Temperance is set to 1 against these situations.) Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Adamant Fern